


you look just like him

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Huey Dewey and Louie’s dad, Mother-Son Relationship, i actually don’t know what to tag, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Louie finds a photograph of his father.(I got this idea, so I just wrote it down)
Relationships: Della Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	you look just like him

Louie was actually just trying to find embarrassing baby pictures of Huey to show his boyfriend. That was why he was looking through their photo albums in the first place. But he ended up finding something else. 

Mom’s photo album. 

He started looking through it (obviously). It was hard to imagine Mom as being a child once when he’d only ever seen her as his mom. She weirdly looked a lot like Webby when she was ten. 

When he got to the last page, a loose photo fell out. He picked it up and flipped it around, frowning. This wasn’t a picture of Mom as a baby, or a kid, or a teenager. No, it was of a man—a rather young one. His hair was swept to the side of his forehead and he had a sly smile. 

There was something written in the corner. It was so small, Louie had to squint to read it. 

“Logan GilDuck?” Louie frowned harder. Who the heck was—

Oh.  
_______________________________

That night, Louie woke his mom up. 

She groaned. “Mmm, what’szzit Lou?” she asked, trying to blink her eyes open. 

Louie reached over and turned on the lamp. 

“AGH! Light! It burns!” Della shouted, shooting up. 

“You’re not a vampire, Mom,” said Louie. 

Della grumbled painfully, rubbing her eyes. When she finally opened them, Louie had shoved the picture in front of her face. 

It took a moment for it to sink in for Della. When it did, her eyes widened. 

“You found this?” she asked softly, taking the photo from Louie’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Louie replied, getting comfortable beside her. 

He watched her just stare at the picture, rubbing a light thumb over the face of the man. She smiled, but her eyes looked kind of sad. 

“Who is that guy?” Louie asked. “Is he...?

Della nodded, then smiled at him. “This was your dad.”

Louie looked down at the photo again. Della gave it back to him. 

“Was,” he murmured, face fallen. “So... he died?”

“Much too young,” Della replied, putting her arm around her kid. 

“What was his life like?”

“Oh, it was quite the story. He’d been abused by his father his entire childhood, but he was the funniest person I ever met.”

Louie felt a pang in his heart. “He was abused?”

Della nodded sombrely. “Yes. But he was strong. He... did some stealing and lying to get by, but he was a good guy.”

Louie curled up against Della’s side, still staring at the photo. “Why does his smile look so mischievous and charming at the same time?”

Della laughed at that. “Because that’s how he was,” she said. “He was always roping me into his schemes. Most of the time, they crashed and burned. But his charm always got us out of trouble.”

Louie smiled. “Gotta respect a man with charm,” he said. 

Della poked his arm. “You get your charm from him.”

Louie looked up at her curiously. “I do?”

“Sure do. Your dad had a way with words. His mind was sharp, he always knew what to say. Could always talk himself through everything.”

“So, I’m like him?” Louie asked. 

“Well, you’re all like him. But you,” Della began, gazing down at her son’s face with sparkling eyes, “You’re the most like him. And you look just like him.”

She exhaled shakily and looked away to wipe at her sparkly eyes. Louie oddly felt his own eyes sparkling a little bit. 

“What happened to him?” he asked. 

“An accident,” Della responded. “He thought he’d be back in twenty minutes.”

Louie swallowed. “I wish I could’ve known him.”

Della hummed and kisses the top of his head. “I wish you could’ve too.”

Louie looked up at her. “Can I keep this?” he asked, waving the photo gently. 

Della smiled. “Of course, sweetie.”

Louie hesitated. “And... will you tell me more about him?”

“Absolutely,” said Della, combing her fingers through her son’s hair. “I’d forgotten how nice it is to talk about him.”


End file.
